Pillow Talk
by Elle-chan101
Summary: A short one shot between my OC Shunrei and a character from Yugioh.
Closing the blinds as Shunrei entered the room, he looked to her and smiled sweetly. Her blue silk robe flowing behind her with each step towards him. Her long red hair loose but brushed to perfection as always, he red eyes locked on his as she made her way to him. Reaching his hand out to hers with a warm smile that was returned by her as she reached her hand out and put hers into his. The other gently touching his arm as his hand found her side. Eyes still locked on one another in the silence of the room. Neither speaking but no words need be spoken when both could read what the other felt and feel towards the other. It had been so long since they had this chance and now that they weren't even aware of their location or who they were with. They could take this moment and just enjoy the others company. Maybe even have a full night to one another at last without worrying about where the other had to be the next day. So long as they weren't watched, this could go unhindered but it was as long as they weren't watched.

So far though, nothing was stopping them and no magic shield was put between the two like normal. No one came down to stop them. It was probably the one and last time they could pull this off but they knew it was just dread sinking into their moment of peace and solitude. Shunrei leaning against him made him smile and focus on her again. Holding her gently in his arms as he heard her speaking to him. Saying that she missed him so much in their time apart. He leaned back as she did and had her hand on his cheek. Gently rubbing his face as used her toes to reach up and kiss him gently. Earning one back from him as he pulled her closer and off the floor. He stepped back and felt the back of his knee hit the bed. Falling back with her breaking the kiss to laugh as they fell onto the mattress. Using her hands to prop herself over him, her hair fell over her back and down around him.

"I've missed you as well," He told her gently touching her face with one of his now free hands. "I wanted so badly to hold you but I knew I couldn't...for fear of harming you or you being taken away from me again. Forgive me if its human of me to fear but it's in my blood."

"It's what I love about you though," Shunrei said leaning into his hand. "Your body is so warm compared to a purebreed. They feel so cold and look so...dead yet your eyes." She took one hand and touched his against her cheek with her eyes now shut. "They looked so alive...so happy to see me, to hold me. I couldn't get enough of you. I just wanted to know more about you, to be able to see you so alive even when no one else wanted that."

"Even when I tried to act like a god?"

"Even then, your eyes were still so alive. You couldn't hide your human side from me," She said opening her eyes again. "I grew to love that about you. The way you felt, the way things made you look at them with a different mindset, the way your thought when alone and spoke to me. Even when forced to act like a god, you just looked so human."

Her words got him to smile. Shunrei then leaned down and kissed him gently, using her hands to hold herself up and feel him put his arms around her. Pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. Despite her knowing she didn't have to bother with air, she pulled back to let her lover breath. It was worth pulling back though to see him smiling at her.

"You never cease to amaze me love," She said to him. "You always have some expression on your face to show how you feel."

"Well I am human, it's in my nature to defy gods, make love and show the one I love the most of who I am regardless of circumstance," He said to her. "So long as I can keep you safe, I'll hide you and any children should we have any until the end of time itself."

"I love you," Shunrei sighed. "You always make me feel alive."

"You make me happy to be alive"

* * *

 **Inspired by the song PillowTalk by ZAYN. I won't give away who she is sleeping with as its related to a story that me and friend are writing but I had to get this really cute scene out. Its not even actual foreplay for her to have sex. She is literally just gonna lay next to him and sleep all night most likely.**


End file.
